Coma Baby
by JJ03090
Summary: Alfred is an ER doctor, he cant imagine how upside down his world is going to turn when they get an unidentified patient. The man wakes with a bit of a head injury and amnesia. He is unable to remember anything but his first name. Alfred cannot shake the feeling that this mans special in some way. Things turn out in a strange way for the doctor. (READ POR FVOR!)
1. Chapter 1

**Well hey guys I got this idea when I was like bored, then I forgot it…then I decided to write it up again so yay! Here y'all go story time for all!**

"Sir!- Shit I think he's coding… get the kit over here! Now! Where the hell is Jones!?" The blond mans eyes looked up at the broken, fuzzy, distortion of a world. _Where am I? _His mind thought to him gently. It seemed he was somewhere with a lot of white.

He couldn't make out much besides the color of the ceiling. But had an idea something bad was happening. _Why can't I move…?_ The small voice in his head argued. So many other parts of him shushed the voice ready to give in and rest. They begged the defiant part of him to quiet so they could sleep now peacefully.

There was suddenly a loud banging noise and the sound of what the pale blond may add very loud, footsteps. He couldn't cringe but if he could he would have. He hated loud noises for some reason…but he couldn't quite remember why._ Why isn't my mind working…? Ow! Bloody-! _His mortal body let out a whimper. He felt something softly stroking his not totally numb head whispering something soft. He couldn't quite tell what it was.

"Hell…sorry….what's going…..where did you…..is…" the words were all fading out to the man. He felt like he couldn't move anything anymore. His emerald eyes seemed to have a different agenda. They started to close themselves. But before they closed they saw something, blue…two crystal blue orbs stood out in the mess of white.

_No damnit!_ His mind yelled _I need to figure out where I am!_ He felt that protesting voice get weaker as the world was absolutely blank now. It was like there was a great darkness enveloping his mind. It seemed to already have plagued his body with the same evil darkness. It started to shut down the parts of him peacefully, "s….Flat… lining…!" he heard from a distance as all of the rebellious parts of him gave in and softly fell into a deep sleep.

Coming out of surgery the tall doctor could only pray that the small man he had just tried to fix would survive the night. He was torn up pretty bad. They had to drain his lungs of blood several times. It was a miracle they could do that! The man had several bullet holes in him, a ruptured spleen a broken nose, and a broken leg…It made the American wonder what happened to him.

Alfred sighed as he pulled off a bloody pair of gloves. He threw them in a hazardous waste bin, "Why look so glum?" he heard an over cocky voice of one of the pediatric surgeons. He gave a half hearted glare at the albino looking man. " Shit happens…" he said back to Gilbert.

He didn't exactly always like the Prussian. But they had become friends over time. The man was louder and cockier than Alfred on his best day. It almost made the American chuckle. They had been working together since Alfred had come here for his residency. He didn't quite know how the Prussian could operate on kids with his overly annoying spirits and his loudness.

"Lose another one? Let me guess a kid? Wait nope that's my category…On old dude!" Alfred shot him a pissed off look, "People dying is serious you know…and no we just got this guy in about five hours ago and this dude looked like serious shit,'' He paused taking off his bloodied smock and again putting it in a contaminated waste bin.

He saw Gilberts eyes drift down to his smock and widen a bit, " he had like three bullet holes in his chest..two were flesh wounds but one came this close." He motioned with his fingers." To his artery!' he exclaimed," So you had a bleeder… How long did he last?" The Prussian now looking curious asked, "Still going but we don't think he's gonna make it through the night… I mean the guys on deaths door…shame he seemed about twentyish…maybe thirty...So young to die…''

The Prussian laughed dryly with just about no humor in it," At least it wasn't like the kid I got last week…two years old and already had a brain tumor.." he gave a sad look, "Too much death in here…'' he mumbled.

Alfred gave only a nod of agreement as he gave the Prussian a pat on the back, "But were heroes man!" he said with a half cheery smile. The Prussian gave a chuckle," Haha awesome man! Listen I have to do some of mien rounds but lets get some breakfast after that if you're not dead on your feet after an hour or two." He nodded with an eye roll.

"Sure broha I have to check on some patients too! Especially the one just brought in…make sure none of the nurses let him die. See ya!" They went their separate ways with the American going behind one of the curtains to see a pale looking man with pale blond hair finally washed of the blood that had plagued it a short time ago.

"John Doe…that name doesn't seem to fit you…" he said looking at the unknown man, who lay there unconsciously as his heart monitor beeping slightly under average. He looked much better than before._ What the hell happened to you?_ He looked down sadly at the smaller fail looking man then sighed softly as he looked back up to the heart monitor. "Oxygen's a bit low….wait…" he rolled his eyes and adjusted the oxygen flow into the man's nose. "God damn…'' he muttered to himself and he looked at the man.

He scratched a few things off on his clipboard and saw the smaller mans hair in his face he brushed the pale blond hair out of his closed lids the heart monitor fluttered, "Haha maybe I should do that again get your heart rate up…" he said before feeling his buzzer beep. "Shit… well it was great chatting with ya John I gotta bolt though… don't stop breathing man!" he said before dashing off to go and tend to the eiaghty year old mna who was having a seizure.

**Well that's all I have so far, but yes this is a USUK story I realized that I hadn't really done a good one before and was like what the hell. You will find out later how Prussia and America became friends. IT NOT RANDOM!**

**Haha anywho **

**Love you all!**

**-J**


	2. Chapter 2

**no. I'm fixing this hi guys! Well sorry for the late update but here ya go! **

The pale blond man lay in the hospital bed. His mind was like a prison for him, keeping him locked up and still. He wanted to wake. He could figure out things if he was awake. But he couldn't seem to muster the strength to open those bright green eyes.

It was like sitting in a white room. Like he had seen before when he was taken into this place. He didn't know where he was. All he could do was imagine those crystal blue orbs that had looked down on him with grace, with kindness. He sighed softly and gave up again in the motion to get out.

************  
Alfred wanted to check on John Doe one more time before he went to breakfast with Gil. He sighed softly as he walked into the room seeing the little man showing no improvements. He sighed softly making sure the mans breathing tube was adjusted correctly again. "Come on john, ya gotta wake up sooner or later!" He said to the man in the cot.

He sighed knowing he was going to be getting no response from the smaller man. He checked the monitors again and then looked down at him softly. He pat the pale blonds arm softly and felt the heart monitor go up a beat. "Haha man just keep beating I'll be back before lunch...maybe you'll be awake by then...if not take all the time ya need to rest. You had a rough night." He looked at the peaceful man for a moment then pulled the curtain across the room blocking the outside world from seeing him.

Alfred started to walk down the cafeteria where he was supposed to meet Gil. He hated when patients were unconscious for long periods of time. Or in a coma. He shrugged off the feeling,"It's breakfast time! A hero needs the first meal of the day!" He said excitedly as he walked to the elevator punching in a button to go to the ground floor.

He snapped his fingers lightly to the music playing in the elevator. He took a deep breath and smiled his usual heroic smile. He felt the elevator ding and got out walking and saying hi to some of the nurses as he walked. He laughed to himself. Some breakfast will make it all better. He saw Gil walking into the cafeteria and waved to him.

The Prussian seemed distracted for a minute then waved back vigorously. Alfred laughed and walked over giving the Prussian a high five as greeting,"Hey man how was rounds?" Gil exhaled loudly,"That bad...?" Alfred asked he got a nod as they walked to some guy throwing eggs on a plate.

"There was so many screaming kids..." He sighed softly then his smiled brightened,"But the awesome me dealt with them!" He said proudly. "I even had time to visit him..." He said looking around seeing no one was paying attention. He shuffled his feet,"Oh...how was he...? I was going to visit him when I got off..." Alfred then walked away to get some kind of heroic cereal.

Gil followed behind him,"Pretty good I mean he hasn't gotten any better but hasn't gotten any worse right?" Alfred nodded tightly. This was the wrong subject to bring up to the American. He looked off for a moment then back to the Prussian,"Still brain dead?" He asked softly with a certain guard in his voice. He got only a nod in response.

And just like that the heavy subject dropped. They got their meals paying for them then sitting and chatting, about work, about people, and many other things for the duration of an hour. They surprisingly hadn't gotten buzzed in that hour to go and help patients. "So about him...Alfred they want to know if you're gonna pull the plug..." Alfreds eyes widened,"What?!" He said loudly,"He's fine and going to wake up it hasn't been that long only like a few months-" the serious crimson eyes were turned to him hiding a deep sadness,"It's been eight months and your his closest family..." Alfred shook his head. "you may be his brother but you are a doctor...what would be best for him..." Alfred stood immediately. He just walked off how childish that sounded he didn't want to hear anymore.

He sighed softly and headed upstairs to the ER.

******  
Arthur felt something softly and gentle wash over him. It was like a lovely wave of relief. He could breathe and he could feel. He could feel his breaths leaving his body then returning. He could feel himself breathing softer. Like it wasn't a struggle to fill his lungs with the precious jewel of life. Then it was like there was suddenly too much air.

He felt a reflex of his eyes snapping open. He wasn't sure how that released the oxygen from rapidly filling his lungs but he felt his body at comfort again. For a moment. Then a red hot pain sliced up his chest making him let out a whimper and yelp of pain. He couldn't move much and felt his chest heavy. He also felt like there was something covering his chest.

He looked down at his hands, they were bruised around the knuckles and had bruises over all of his fingers. He was fascinated by the hands for so long he didn't notice the bandaged elevated leg that was connected to him as well. His voice didn't seem to be working well so he couldn't say much to try and summon someone.

He felt kind of dizzy for being up so long. His memory was quite foggy along with all of his memories. He struggled to try and remember what his name was. He couldn't remember where he was and felt a bit of cold fear isolate itself through his veins. He heard a scuffling coming into the room and tried to back up but got a razor hot pain coming from his leg.

"Okay I just have to- oh hello you're awake.~" he heard a voice that sounded feminine. It frightened him his arms started to shake causing his chest pain. "N-No..." He mumbled finding half of his voice. The sound was hoarse and broken not coming out as more than a whisper. "I just have to ask you a few questions-" Arthur shook his head feeling his heart pumping faster.

She looked at the heart monitor then to him,"Sir please calm down, I'm not here to hurt you-" Arthur started to pull things out of his arms. He felt like it was instinct to run. Was she going to hurt him. He heard more scuffling then another pair of footsteps bound into the room. It was a man. He Arthur felt his heart racing as his eyes looked around for an escape.

The mans presence made him more scarred. He wasn't sure why it did but it just freaked him out. He let out a small squeal of pain as he pulled an IV out of the crook of his elbow. He panted a bit now as the man came closer and he edged himself to the bed end where he was keeping his distance from the frightening strangers. "Sit please calm down-" the man came closer and that was it for Arthur he pushed himself off the bed yanking his leg loose from the object elevating it.

It took him only a second to hit the ground. He let out a small shriek and looked to the curtain surrounding them backing up to the best of his ability. He could hardly breathe. He felt some more noise coming from all around them as Arthur cowered in the corner. He saw another figure pull the curtain back and slowly go towards him. But this one was different he had those crystal eyes. "Hang on...just calm down..." He heard somewhere in the distance.

He looked up and his heart calmed as if obeying this man. He felt his head light and a bit confused as the man inched closer. He felt a safety running through his veins. His heart beat slowly, painfully slowly as the man carefully approached the little pale blond. "I'm going to pick you up okay?" He said with eyes that looked wide with caution. He nodded finding he had no way of speaking again.

Hands slowly reached under him until they pulled him to the bigger mans chest, strong. His mind thought softly as he let out a small gasp of pain. He felt a gentle hand holding him close to the doctors chest. He whimpered as his leg felt like it was on fire. The pain was disintegrating then flaming up again. "Shhh. You're okay don't worry your going to be fine." The soft words registered in his mind as comforting.

"Kiku will you get one of the nurses to get a morphine drip on for him?" He jeard as he listened to the soft heart beat of this man. He heard some kind of yes sir and felt himself gently lowered to the bed. He let out another whimper as he felt the solid object under him. "Okay we're going to get you some pain killers and then you can have a good rest okay." Arthur nodded as a sign of comprehension and whimpered looking at the doctor.

He looked at the little Brit and then started to turn. Arthur didn't want that. In a world of the unknown he felt safe with this one person. He quickly grabbed the mans arm with a bruised hand. The doctor looked back confused for a moment then looking at the Brit. "S-Stay..." He mumbled.

The doctor nodded as someone came over and pricked his arm with another needle but he didn't care as long as he was with this man. He felt something cold start to rush through him. His eyes slowly shut as he took soft little breaths. He went back to dream. It was safer there.

**alright so that's it for this chapter. And the HE that Gil and Alfie are talking about is NOT Arthur just to make that clear if it wasn't already. Anyways love you all**

**-J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the late update and even now I'm updating in class, Ive been super busy for a couple weeks and fina testing starts next week so I'm having fun with that. So I apologize and ill try to get the next chapter to you soon**

**Wel story time!**

Alfred sighed and slowly left after hearing his beeper make a small noise. Hoping not to wake the brit he slowly left the room."Kiku can you make sure you re set those bandages and make sure you give him the morphine this time…" He said rubbing his temples and feeling his head ache. It must have been all of this stress. "Yes sir! i apologize for disappointing you!" Kiku said before running off to get morphine for the little british man.

There had been way to many patients coming in this month. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. If he could get some sleep that might be the antidote for this stress plaguing his body.

It wasn't more than thirteen seconds before he heard someone calling his name,"Doctor Jones! The man in fifty-five is coding!" It was a female nurse. He thought her name was Eliza-somthing. He sighed then ran after the small brunette. Off to do more work.

I guess his visit with his brother and his sleep was going to have to wait for at least two hours.

About seven hours later arthur woke with a small smile. He still had no memory but he remember the highly attractive doctor that had come and checked on him or well saved him from the scary asian nurse.

"Mr scary nurse!" he called,"Why is the room so blurry sir?" He asked the small asian man who walked over to him,"It would seem you are awake…you are on the morphine…" He said as Arthur laughed and tried to poke the nurse.

"Mr. Scary nurse!- OH do you have a name mr scary nurse?" Kiku chuckled," Yes my name is Honda Kiku." Arthur laughed,"So i call you by your first name, Honda!" Japan chuckled,"Not in this country, Honda is my last name… Just call me Kiku." Arthur smiled, he had made a friend.

Arthurs eyes looked tired as he started to close them,"You'll be my first friend …" he said softly. Kiku chuckled softly and smiled at him,"Yes sir! If you are to be my friend then I need to give you a name until we find a better one for you." Arthur felt like he knew a name he liked. Or one that he had at least heard himself called by,

"Arthur…" he mumbled,"I am Arthur…" He said feeling a light headache rear itself through the hazy world of the morphine. He closed his eyes and leaned back and chuckled softly,"I cannot wait to go and get some of that american ice cream…" He said giggling and leaning back, his statement was quite random and kiku was confused for a moment ,"Oh i remember Mr. Arthur you are on the morphine…" He said as Arthur stared off into no where.

"I should leave you to rest Mr. Arthur…" Kiku stood and chuckled watching the brit nod at him and smile. Arthur was quite tired sso he decided to take a. nap.

Gilbert held his hand close to his chest,"Damn kids bite hard…." He said walking up in the ER unit of the hospital, some kid had bit him and he was told to get a tenis shot. He looked at the little bite mark and chuckled, he didn't need a shot for some brat getting their worst bent back in the right position.

He decided to take the time and visit someone. HE slowly veered his path to the patient hall."One-oh-two….One-oh-three…Here…" He said slowl opening the door to a machine beeping with the heart beat of the pale blond man sitting in the bed,"Hey Birdie…." Gil said slowly as he walked in.

There was no response but a slow beating heart,"I got an hour off so…I thought I'd come and visit you…" The Canadian gave no reply,"I was wondering how well they were taking care of you…" He said walking aground the bed and sitting on the corner.

Matthew was still and un moving," So has Alfred visited you much…?" he asked softly,"He's still in denial…He doesn't want to think that…" he trailed off.

"Really wish that you hadn't gotten in that car…." He said softly,"I wish that i would have had time to pick you up…." he had a few tears accumulating in his eyes,"Im really sorry.." He whispered,"God im getting too emotional…." I coughed and cleared his throat,"Its really nice to see you again…I kinda missed ya…" He said bending down and kissing his cheek,"Ill try to get your brother to come and visit you okay." He said softly to him.

Matt gave no answer but a beating heart,"Alright…Love you…." he said before walking away from him. He looked out the window of the room."Ill leave the blinds down…just incase, ya know so you don't get sunburned.."

The prussian then gently looked down and started to walk out of the room,"See ya next time i have a break birdie okay…" he said as he looked at him one last time before exiting to go back to his duties.

**Alright so heres the sad Prucan I put in... **

**Don't kill me i love Mattie and all but i just got this idea last chapter and i thought it would be cutely sad.**

**Anywho**

**Love you all,**

**-J**


End file.
